Jdeo1997
Jdeo1997 is a Gamefaqs user who frequents the Fire Emblem Boards Biography Jdeo joined Gamefaqs sometime after Pokemon XY's release to reap the benefits of friend safari's, and eventually found his way to the lovely cesspool known as the FEFaqs, and has found himself in what can be best described as a love-hate relationship with the community that he found himself entangled with. Also made a little poll series on the SoV board that you might have hear of, Clive vs the World. Some say that it gave him a great addiction to polls) Likes # Animals (Living and Extinct) # Bionicle (as my poll history shows) # Kingdom Hearts # Pokemon # Cheesecake # Xenoblade # Tales of the Abyss (if the profile pic didn't give it away) # Fire Emblem (Duh) # Fallout # Overwatch # Video Games in General # Mythology # Turkey Sandwiches # Music # Books # Movies # Tsunderes # Cracked (Mostly for the glory that is Bucholz) # History (those that do not learn from it are doomed to repeat it) # Viking Funerals (They're awesome, okay) # Polls (may SoVfaqs stand as proof of it. May or may not be like crack to him) # Legend of Zelda (especially WW and BotW) # Mass Effect (especially 2) # Star Wars (and that's all I'm going to say about it) # Tvtropes (I blame Cobal) # Non-Bionicle Lego stuff # Gurren Lagann # Avatar (ATLA and LoK, not James Cameron) # Spaceballs (he best non-Star Wars Star Wars thing) # Okami Dislikes # Trolls (especially Ben and Endgame) # Random Enemy Crits # Math # Diogo (less intense then Diogo's viewpoint, but still there) # The Last Airbender movie (if it existed. There is no movie in Ba Sing Se) # Polls (May or may not be like crack to him) Topics finally got my copy of Conquest You are trapped in a room with the Endgame, Iago, and Hans Dusk's Chosen (All Avatar Conquest Hard Run) A solid 99% of the Clive vs the the World! polls and a good high-90% of the Clive vs. The World - Season 2 polls Quotes Unrelated to the GoT/ASoI&F discussion, but has anyone realized how f***ed over Poland is? Stuck between Germany and Russia, It was utterly screwed and doomed to be taken over. But The Poles should have known better then to settle there, Even though they were a fairly strong power and no one knew That Those Germans and the Backwater Slavs getting f***ed over by the Mongols would be such a hassle, but they should have chosen a better place to live/Sarcasm Oh no, I use a site I like! What will happen, will the internet police come and throw me in the Web Gulags? Trivia * Catered both PoisonedYouth's Wedding to Xander and alLdaYfirE's wedding to Sophie ** Has (or at least had) a army of Maids and Butlers to help him cater the events * A buddy of mine saw Jdeo take his shirt off in the shower and he said Jdeo had an 8 pack. That Jdeo was shredded. * Has claimed a board for social stuff * Tried to make a Discord server for the board to use. It went to hell quickly. ** Later tried it again with some changes, actually achieving success. * Has a habit of randomly ripping off his clothes in Social Threads, revealing either another outfit that usually violates several natural laws, or a random animal. Category:GameFAQs User Category:Male Category:SPQR Category:Senātus Populusque Rōmānus Category:Ad Victoriam Category:Via Victorium